


Carte blanche.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barry Allen Is A Human Vibrator, Bottom Leonard Snart, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Secret Identity, Top Barry Allen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: Snart no sabe que su novio, Barry, es el querido héroe de Central City. Barry, por su parte, sabe muy bien que su pareja se acostaría con Flash totalmente encantado si no estuvieran juntos. Por ello decide ser el mejor novio del mundo y darle carta blanca.





	1. Breaking the ice.

En un día normal en la vida de Barry Allen ocurrían cosas tan locas como ver a un tipo volar gracias al fuego que desprendía de su cuerpo, ver a su mejor amigo abrir portales a otras dimensiones o intentar impedir a un ladrón de clase mundial con una pistola de frío robar en un museo.

Por suerte para el héroe, siempre que pasaba eso último volvía a su casa enseguida para relajarse y esperar a que llegara el que desde hacía unos pocos meses era su pareja oficial.

–¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó el joven al verlo entrar.

–Flash ha vuelto a interrumpirme mientras trabajaba –contestó con el ceño fruncido–, es como si supiera que iba a robar esta noche –Suspiró y miró al otro fijamente–. No habrás estado siendo un chivato, ¿verdad?

El de pelo castaño se rió, pues el criminal no sabía que estaba saliendo con el héroe de Central City, y si decía que no le había contado nada a Flash, no estaría mintiendo.

–Puede ser –dijo de forma juguetona–, al fin y al cabo trabajo para la policía, ya lo sabes, no puedo permitir que siempre te salgas con la tuya.

El Capitán Frío lo miró durante unos segundos en silencio, intentando leerlo y averiguar si había tenido o no algo que ver, pero acabó negando con la cabeza y sentándose en el sofá, al lado del otro.

–La única forma de que hubieras sabido dónde iba a entrar y a qué hora habría sido entrando en mi casa, y de ser así te habría visto –Entonces pensó en algo y frunció un poco más el ceño–. Quizá Flash se haya colado en mi casa.

–¿Debería estar celoso porque otro hombre entre tan fácilmente en tu casa cuando yo casi no puedo ni acercarme? –bromeó mientras se acomodaba al lado de su pareja.

–Tal vez –Se alzó levemente de hombros–, al fin y al cabo ese traje rojo deja muy poco para la imaginación.

–Así que me estás diciendo a la cara y sin remordimientos que te tirarías a otro –El velocista fingió estar ofendido de forma muy evidente–. Seguro que si tuvieras la oportunidad no dudarías en acostarte con él, ¿verdad?

El ladrón se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, sin saber muy bien cómo contestarle, pues cualquier fallo en la comunicación entre los dos en ese momento podría provocar una discusión y no quería que algo así ocurriera.

–Probablemente dudaría –aceptó–, pero estando contigo no me lo llevaría a la cama porque tú me importas más que él.

El chico sonrió, feliz porque el otro fuera abierto con él y le dijera lo que pensaba, pues le había costado un poco que Leonard dejara de ser tan reservado con él, y ciertamente había valido la pena.

–Te propongo un trato –El héroe se irguió y lo miró a la cara con una mezcla entre emoción y seriedad–. Hagamos cada uno una lista de tres personas y solo con esas tres tendremos carta blanca –El mayor alzó un poco las cejas–. Sin reproches, sin discusiones y sin celos si uno de los dos consigue tener éxito.

–Creo que me parece bien –Se inclinó hacia el CSI y le dio un beso en los labios–, ve a por papel y boli y hagamos esa lista.

Sin pensarlo más, el velocista se levantó del sofá sin prisa, cogió una pequeña libreta de notas y dos bolígrafos y tras darle una hoja a su pareja, ambos se pusieron a pensar en qué nombres escribir.

Las tres personas que decidió escoger el criminal fueron Flash, evidentemente, Ray Terrill y Scarlett Johansson. Por su parte, los tres nombres que el más joven eligió fueron Iris West, Johnny Depp y Brad Pitt.

*****

Prácticamente otro mes pasó después de hacer sus listas cuando tuvieron la siguiente conversación importante para dar un pequeño paso más en su relación.

–Creo que deberías venir a comer a casa de Joe este domingo –El joven se empezó a quitar la camiseta, ya que Lisa se acababa de marchar y por fin podía ponerse cómodo–. Llevan insistiendo ya unas semanas para que lleve a la chica que me tiene tan descerebrado.

–Primero de todo, espero que les hayas aclarado que soy un hombre –dijo con una ceja alzada, observando cada gesto de su chico–, y segundo, tú lo único que quieres es que conozca de una vez a tu familia para tener acceso a mi culo.

El héroe se rió por la forma tan directa de decirlo del criminal, pero lo miró mientras se bajaba los pantalones y negó con la cabeza, recordando vagamente la conversación que tuvieron casi cuando empezaron a salir en la que el otro le había prometido que en cuanto le presentara a su padre podría follárselo.

–Es un buen incentivo, no te voy a mentir –admitió con una suave sonrisa–, pero quiero que los conozcas porque ya llevamos juntos el tiempo suficiente como para que empecéis a hablar –Se rascó la nuca–. Eso sí, agradecería que le tuvieras paciencia, no le acaba de gustar la idea de que esté saliendo con Leonard Snart, ladrón de clase mundial.

El mayor se acercó lentamente a él, lo cogió de las mejillas y le dio un beso en los labios antes de quedarse mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos como si fueran lo único que importaba en ese momento.

–No te preocupes por eso, Barry –murmuró sin separarse de él–, sé que no será un camino de rosas, pero ambos sabemos lo mucho que me gusta la emoción y los retos.

–Eso es evidente –El joven rodó los ojos–, de lo contrario no estarías con un CSI cuyo padre estuvo en la cárcel, su padre adoptivo es policía y su mejor amiga es periodista.

–Me alegro de que haya quedado claro –Le dio otro beso en los labios y finalmente se separó de él–. Por ahora, tendremos que dejar la conversación de lado, tengo que ir a trabajar.

El velocista lo miró con ambas cejas alzadas y un gesto divertido al escucharlo decir eso ya que era obvio que el criminal no trabajaba y lo que quería decir en realidad.

–Vamos, que vas a ir a robar a algún sitio –Negó con la cabeza–. No me digas nada, no quiero saberlo –Le sonrió levemente–. Llamaré a Joe para avisarle de que iré el domingo contigo.

Leonard asintió con la cabeza y tras darle un último y corto beso se marchó del piso de su pareja para dirigirse a una de las sucursales más grandes del banco más importante de Central City, por supuesto, después de haber cogido su parka, sus gafas y su pistola de frío.


	2. Hot as ice.

Como era evidente, nada más se alejó el ladrón de su casa, el velocista se fue a los laboratorios STAR para avisar a sus amigos de que iban a tener que trabajar para impedirle a su novio robar en cualquier parte.

–No sé si el que estés saliendo con Snart es algo bueno o malo –dijo la chica–. Aunque haya seguido el trato que hizo contigo de no matar a nadie, sigue siendo un criminal –murmuró–, pero por lo menos consigues pararlo casi siempre porque sabes que se va.

El héroe se alzó levemente de hombros con una leve sonrisa y cogió su teléfono mientras los otros se encargaban de buscar cómo podían cualquier rastro del Capitán Frío.

El chico avisó al policía de que el domingo llevaría a su pareja a su casa para la comida familiar y le pidió por favor que tuviera paciencia y que no intentara detenerlo.

Fue poco después de que terminara la llamada cuando sus amigos le dijeron que ya habían localizado a Leonard, por lo que en un momento se puso el traje y salió corriendo hacia la dirección que le habían dado.

–Por cierto, chicos –habló de camino–, si apago las comunicaciones en algún momento no os preocupéis, simplemente querrá decir que os podéis ir a casa.

Apenas un instante después ya se encontraba detrás del ladrón y carraspeando para llamar su atención, lo que lo obligó a tener que esquivar un ataque de la pistola de frío del otro hombre.

–Estoy empezando a pensar que estás obsesionado conmigo, _Flash_ –Lo miró fijamente a través de sus gafas–, porque de lo contrario no me explico cómo es que siempre estás al tanto de mis planes.

–Me gusta tener controlados a los criminales a los que no puedo enviar a la cárcel –Como siempre que estaba en el papel de superhéroe, habló con la voz distorsionada–. ¿Y cómo es que tú haces tantos planes en Central City ahora? –preguntó–. Hasta donde tengo entendido, hacías un trabajo aquí y luego te marchabas.

–Hay alguien que me retiene aquí.

El de pelo castaño alzó una ceja por su respuesta porque él sabía que se refería a él mismo y no a Flash, pero la forma de decirlo había dejado mucho hueco a pensar en otras opciones.

Por suerte para él, el gesto no podía ser apreciado gracias a la máscara, por lo que simplemente miró durante unos segundos al criminal y apagó las comunicaciones, pues era evidente que el mayor estaba intentando aprovechar la carta blanca, y él no iba a ser el que se lo impidiera.

–¿Y ese alguien es un hombre relacionado con atrapar criminales y dispuesto a hacer tratos contigo siempre y cuando no mates a nadie?

Leonard sonrió levemente de lado, y el velocista sabía muy bien la razón, no era porque lo hubiera pillado, sino porque le había dejado a huevo que le contestara lo que quería escuchar sin tener que mentir, esquivar la pregunta o decir medias verdades.

–Casualmente sí que lo es –contestó el ladrón–, ¿por casualidad lo conoces?

El héroe había ido con la intención de llevarse a su pareja a la cama y cumplir su fantasía, y al parecer el Capitán Frío había ido con las mismas intenciones, por lo que no tenía ningún sentido ir dando rodeos.

–Puede que sí –Sonrió de lado sin apartar la mirada del otro–, ¿quieres que hablemos de él en un lugar más privado?

Antes de que el criminal pudiera acabar siquiera de asentir con la cabeza, Flash ya se lo había llevado de allí rápidamente hasta su casa, y por un instante el mayor se tensó, aunque enseguida se le pasó porque ya se había imaginado algo así.

–Así que realmente sabes dónde vivo –murmuró–. Tendré que ir con mucho más cuidado entonces.

–Olvida el trabajo ahora –A pesar de las vibraciones en su voz, se notó la molestia–, si sigues pensando en algo que no sea esto te llevaré a comisaría sin remordimientos.

–Te arrepentirías de no haber podido acostarte conmigo.

Snart sonrió levemente de lado y sin dudarlo anuló la distancia que había entre ellos para devorarle la boca al velocista.

Llevó su mano a la nuca del otro, ansioso por poder tener sexo con su rival, y tironeó de la máscara intentando quitársela, en parte porque le molestaba y en parte porque quería ver quién había debajo del traje.

Pero el joven fue más rápido y con un par de pasos estampó al delincuente contra la pared, dejándolo aprisionado entre ésta y su cuerpo.

–El traje se queda puesto –ordenó el chico–, no pienso darte ninguna ventaja sobre mí.

Al ladrón no le gustó el trato, pero decidió dejarlo pasar por ahora, pues al fin y al cabo tenía cosas más importantes entre manos, como por ejemplo rodear el cuerpo del meta-humano y recorrer su espalda hasta agarrar su trasero.

El más rápido de los dos empujó sus caderas contra las del criminal, creando una deliciosa fricción entre sus entrepiernas, y se apoderó de sus labios de forma dominante, pues no iba a dejar que el otro llevara el mando.

Por una vez que podía, iba a ser él quien manejara a su pareja a su antojo, y le iba a dar la noche de su vida.

De nuevo, con una velocidad sobrehumana, el héroe guió al otro hasta su dormitorio, y lo tiró en la cama sin demasiada delicadeza. Sabía que no era para nada necesaria.

–Parece que a alguien le gusta mandar –El Capitán Frío sonrió con diversión–. Está bien, puedo dejarte hacerlo por esta vez.

–Como si pudieras impedírmelo.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, el velocista y colocó sobre el criminal y le quitó la ropa, disfrutando cada momento al hacerlo y deleitándose de ver, por primera vez, al otro debajo de su cuerpo, dispuesto a dejarse manejar.

–He podido congelarte en cualquier momento –Miró la pistola de frío, que había sido abandonada en el suelo de la cama nada más ser tirado a ella–, así que no vengas con tantos aires de grandeza.

–No te preocupes –dijo el más joven–, nunca te he subestimado, sé que eres un tipo inteligente –Se relamió los labios–. Si no lo fueras no me atraerías tanto.

Barry sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a su pareja que le inflaran el ego, por lo que no se lo pensó dos veces antes de hacerlo, al igual que no se lo tuvo que plantear más que una vez antes de quitarse los guantes del traje y llevar su mano hasta el miembro de Snart.

Comenzó a masturbarlo sin prisa, manteniéndole la mirada, ambas llenas de deseo, y cuando supo que el otro no se lo esperaría, hizo vibrar su extremidad sin dejar de moverla.

–Joder… –El ladrón cerró los ojos–. Eso es un golpe bajo…

El CSI sonrió de lado sin dejar de prestarle atención al mayor y se mordió el labio inferior ya que siempre había querido usar sus poderes estando en la cama con él, pero no había podido hacerlo dado que eso le habría descubierto.

–Tan solo uso todas mis armas –contestó–. ¿Qué crees que pasará cuando te esté dilatando con mis dedos? –preguntó–. ¿O cuando te esté follando?

El delincuente gimió al imaginárselo y el héroe lo tomó como señal para buscar el lubricante en un momento en la mesita de noche y echárselo en sus dedos para, seguidamente y sin dar tiempo al otro a pensar, penetrarlo con uno de ellos.

Leonard se tensó al notar la intrusión, pero la lengua del velocista en sus testículos lo hizo distraerse lo suficiente como para relajarse un poco y comenzar a ser dilatado.

Poco a poco el más joven fue asegurándose de prepararlo bien, evitando a propósito su próstata, pero nada más vio que el otro ya estaba listo hizo vibrar sus dedos en su interior y los dirigió directamente al lugar que iba a hacerle ver las estrellas.

–Maldita sea… –Tragó saliva el ladrón–. Fóllame ya o voy a correrme…

–Pide bien las cosas, Snart –bromeó el más rápido–. De lo contrario me voy a sentir usado.

–Fóllame ya… o te congelo los huevos –gruñó como pudo en respuesta–. ¿Mejor así…?

Barry se rió, pero aun así sacó sus dedos del interior del otro y se bajó los pantalones del traje lo suficiente como para dejar libre su hombría, acercándola sin pensarlo a la entrada del criminal.

Snart, sin embargo, lo paró antes de que pudiera continuar, y cuando se miraron a los ojos, Flash entendió enseguida lo que ocurría.

–Estoy limpio y no puedo coger ninguna enfermedad de todas formas –admitió, un poco ansioso por follárselo–, y probablemente traspasaría el condón al vibrar.

El criminal lo miró directamente a los ojos durante unos largos segundos, pero finalmente apoyó la cabeza de nuevo en el almohadón y se masturbó con una de sus manos, intentando distraerse de lo que vendría ahora.

Si Leonard hubiera estado más pendiente de las cosas a su alrededor hacía rato que habría reconocido a su novio, sus ojos, sus manos, sus besos, sus gestos cuando estaban en la cama, pero por suerte para el meta-humano, el hombre estaba pensando en esos momentos más con su polla que con su cerebro.

Por ello no tardó el héroe en penetrarlo de una vez, pues además de que estaba ansioso por poder metérsela por fin, no quería que se espabilara y lo reconociera.

Ambos gimieron mientras el CSI se adentraba en el interior del otro, y con paciencia esperó a que ambos se acostumbraran a la intromisión antes de comenzar a moverse con cuidado.

Los gestos tranquilos, sin embargo, no duraron demasiado, pues enseguida ambos comenzaron a necesitar más y aumentaron la velocidad.

Flash, evidentemente, se controló para no hacerle daño, pero permitió que las vibraciones que recorrían todo su cuerpo fluyeran por él, causándole más placer al hombre que estaba bajo su cuerpo.

–Flash… –Por sus gemidos se notaba que no estaba muy lejos del orgasmo–. Joder… Es increíble…

El velocista alejó la mano del ladrón de su propio miembro para masturbarlo él mismo, y ninguno de los dos duró demasiado más, totalmente inmersos en el placer del sexo y del cuerpo del otro.

A pesar de haberle asegurado al criminal que estaba limpio, cuando éste eyaculó, sacó enseguida su miembro del interior del otro y se masturbó sobre él hasta correrse sobre su muslo.

Ambos quedaron jadeantes, y Barry se tumbó al lado del delincuente para recuperar el aire, aunque no le haría falta demasiado tiempo para ello.

Sin pensarlo, un poco ido a causa del orgasmo, el más joven sonrió levemente, cerró los ojos y murmuró un “te quiero” a su pareja.


	3. Diamond heart.

El criminal se tensó por completo al escuchar al héroe, pero unos segundos después se calmó y fingió normalidad a pesar de que el otro ya había notado la reacción del mayor.

–Me halagas, _Flash_ –dijo restándole importancia al asunto–¸ pero es un poco precipitado, ¿no crees?

Sí, el velocista había patinado al decirle a su pareja que lo quería mientras fingía que era otra persona, pero ya era muy tarde para echarse atrás y quizá podía usar la situación a su favor. Hacerle una pequeña prueba al otro que sabía que superaría.

–¿Precipitado? –El más joven frunció el ceño–. Llevamos ya unos años con todo esto –Se cruzó de brazos de forma defensiva–. Es cierto que nos hemos acostado ahora por primera vez –murmuró–, pero no puedes negarme que te diviertes cada vez que nos enfrentamos.

–Por supuesto que me divierto –contestó el ladrón–, y me has ayudado a mejorar mi juego, pero eso no quiere decir nada.

–¿Y que hayas engañado a tu novio para acostarte conmigo tampoco? –El de pelo castaño se incorporó fingiendo molestia–. Porque dímelo si me equivoco, pero eso suele significar algo.

–Que me gusta el sexo –El mayor rodó los ojos y se incorporó también–. Y déjalo fuera de esto, él no tiene nada que ver con lo que está pasando aquí y ahora.

En ese momento al héroe se le ocurrió una idea, quizá una muy mala, pero siempre podía descubrirse si la cosa salía desastrosamente mal.

–Así que Barry Allen no tiene nada que ver en esto –El Capitán Frío entrecerró un poco los ojos al escuchar el nombre de su pareja–. ¿Y qué pasaría si quisiera meterlo? –El más rápido lo miró fijamente a los ojos–. ¿Qué harías si le contara lo que haces cuando él no te ve?

Eso, evidentemente, molestó al criminal, por lo que lo encaró sin ningún miedo y decidió que ya había aguantado suficientes tonterías.

–Mantente alejado de Barry o te arrepentirás –amenazó–. No hace falta que le cuentes nada porque ya lo sabe, y como me entere de que le haces algo o le pasa algo por tu culpa, haré una única excepción y te convertiré en una estatua de hielo, ¿queda claro?

–¿Qué ya lo sabe? –El CSI frunció el ceño, aunque no sirvió de nada porque no se veía bajo la máscara–. ¿Qué clase de idiota deja que su novio se tire a otro? –Negó con la cabeza–. Debe de tener un complejo de inferioridad muy grande.

–No, es simplemente perfecto, y ahora lárgate de mi casa –El ladrón señaló en dirección a la puerta–, no voy a consentir que vengas aquí e insultes a alguien tan importante para mí.

Sin decir nada más, el velocista se esfumó de allí en un parpadeo, dejando solo a Leonard en su cama, pensativo y calculador, como siempre.

El hombre se levantó para asearse, vestirse y calmarse en un rato y finalmente salió de su apartamento para ir a casa de su novio, el cual estaría en casa, probablemente durmiendo.

Una vez llegó allí, su pareja estaba en la cama tal y como se esperaba, por lo que se puso cómodo y se metió bajo las sábanas con el chico.

–Hoy has tardado más de lo normal –murmuró el joven de forma somnolienta, o mejor dicho, fingiendo somnolencia–, ¿ha ocurrido algo?

–Sí –contestó abrazando a su pareja–, mañana te lo cuento.

El héroe asintió con la cabeza con lentitud, se acurrucó un poco contra el otro y se dejó llevar por el mundo de los sueños, sabiendo que podría confiar en el otro pasara lo que pasara.

El criminal, por su parte, sonrió levemente y se durmió también poco después, siendo el primero en despertarse al día siguiente y aprovechándolo para hacer un buen desayuno.

–Buenos días –dijo el menor de los dos con una sonrisa al entrar en la cocina–. Huele muy bien.

Frotándose un ojo para terminar de despertarse, se acercó a su pareja y le dio un beso en los labios mientras observaba la comida con hambre.

–Y sabe mejor –contestó el ladrón–. Vamos, tienes que desayunar antes de irte a trabajar y yo te tengo que contar lo que hice anoche.

El chico ayudó al otro a llevar la comida al comedor y a preparar los platos y una vez allí ambos se acomodaron para empezar a desayunar.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó el CSI–. No me tengas más rato con la intriga, cuéntamelo.

–Me acosté con Flash.

–¿Qué? –El velocista frunció el ceño y por un momento el delincuente pensó que se había enfadado. –Tráeme a Brad Pitt, quiero a Brad Pitt.

–Lo secuestraré para ti si eso es lo que quieres –El mayor ronroneó seductoramente–, pero algo me dice que no me dejarías hacerlo.

–Y ese algo tiene razón –Suspiró de forma resignada y lo miró con gesto divertido–. ¿Y qué tal fue la experiencia?

–El sexo fue increíble –admitió–. Vibra, Barry, sin necesidad de juguetes –Sonrió levemente de lado–, es como un vibrador humano.

El joven se rió, pues la verdad era que más de una vez lo había pensado, pero dicho así tan de repente en voz alta sonaba un poco absurdo.

–Me alegro que lo hayas disfrutado tanto –Le sonrió con algo de malicia y complicidad–. ¿Volverás a meterlo en tu cama?

–No creo –El de pelo castaño se puso serio, fingiendo que no se había esperado la respuesta–. Como ya he dicho, el sexo fue estupendo, pero su actitud de después no me gustó nada.

–Oh, vaya, es una lástima –murmuró el meta-humano–, no voy a poder decirte nunca quién es Flash.

Mientras el héroe seguía desayunando como si no pasara nada, su pareja dejó de comer por un momento para mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Barry mentía fatal, y si era cierto que sabía quién se escondía bajo esa máscara, entonces el chico podía ser un embaucador de primera si se lo proponía.

Lo que más le gustaba de su novio era el corazón tan sincero que tenía, pero eso no quería decir que el criminal no pudiera convencerlo para ir a algún robo con él y divertirse un rato aunque luego devolvieran el dinero o lo que robaran si fuera necesario.

–¿Lo sabes de verdad?

–Desde el primer día –El velocista le guiñó el ojo–. Y estoy dispuesto a decirte su nombre si me prometes que no te enfadarás y que no saldrás de mi casa en el momento en que te lo diga.

El Capitán Frío frunció el ceño al escuchar eso, nunca se fiaba de nadie cuando le pedían que no se enfadara o se fuera, pero esta vez era su chico, su posesión más preciada a pesar de que no fuera suyo realmente.

Finalmente suspiró.

–Está bien –aceptó–, no me enfadaré ni me iré, tienes mi palabra.

El héroe, en vez de decirle un nombre, se acercó a él a paso lento, le dio un beso en los labios y acabó sonriendo con algo de picardía.

–Si llego a saber que tan solo poniéndome dominante hubiera conseguido tu bonito culo con tanta facilidad, lo habría hecho mucho antes –Ante el desconcierto del otro, el CSI hizo vibrar su mano–. ¿Entonces sigue en pie eso de que no ibas a volver a acostarte con Flash?

–Por eso sabías cuándo iba a robar –El criminal frunció de nuevo el ceño y se cruzó de brazos–. Eso es hacer trampas, ¿lo sabías?

–Como si tú jugaras limpio.

El menor de los dos sonrió y le dio otro beso en los labios, estando bastante seguro de que no acababa de arruinar su relación con su pareja y que podía confiar en él sin ningún problema.

–Tendré que ser más cuidadoso a partir de ahora –murmuró–, y no, es evidente que no sigue en pie eso de que no me voy a volver a acostar con Flash –Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados–, aunque me haya puesto a prueba para ver cómo reaccionaba.

–No lo hice del todo a propósito –Lo miró con algo de culpabilidad–. Se me escapó el “te quiero” y tuve que pensar en algo, así que acabé poniéndote un poco a prueba.

–Está bien –El delincuente volvió a suspirar–, yo también te quiero –Lo miró fijamente a los ojos–. Pero me debes una mamada con ese truquito tuyo de las vibraciones.

–Todas las que quieras –Barry ronroneó–, pero solo si sigue en pie lo del domingo.

–Sigue en pie lo del domingo.

El velocista sonrió, contento por lo bien que había salido todo, y con una mirada traviesa se agachó entre las piernas de su criminal favorito para demostrarle lo agradecido que estaba de tenerlo a su lado.


	4. Epilogue.

El domingo llegó antes de que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, y el gran héroe de Central City se pasó la mañana de su día libre disfrutando de la cama con su pareja.

Un buen rato antes de la hora de comer decidieron arreglarse y vestirse para ir a casa del Detective West para ayudar a preparar la comida, pero antes de salir de su piso, le llegó un mensaje al velocista, lo cual le hizo fruncir el ceño.

–Tengo que pasar por los Laboratorios STAR –explicó–, ¿te importa si…?

–Para nada –El ladrón sonrió–. Llévanos, pero no me quemes la ropa.

–No volverá a pasar –murmuró el chico–. Espero.

Antes de que el otro pudiera replicar, el de pelo castaño lo agarró con fuerza y fue corriendo hasta donde sus amigos lo estaban esperando.

–Ha habido un atraco en una carpintería de la calle… –Cisco habló, pero al girarse frunció el ceño–. Tío, te dijimos que no lo trajeras aquí.

–Y yo os dije que la comida de hoy era importante porque iba a llevar a Len a casa de Joe –En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se cambió–. Solo serán unos minutos, ¿vale?

–No tardes mucho –dijo el delincuente con diversión–, no me gustaría llegar tarde y darle una mala primera impresión.

–Ya es muy tarde para eso –El chico se rió y le dio un beso–. Ahora vuelvo.

El CSI desapareció enseguida de la vista de todos y el mayor se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba a su alrededor y escuchaba al moreno darle los detalles del robo a su mejor amigo.

Snart sabía que la chica lo estaba mirando fijamente, no queriendo perderlo de vista y darle la oportunidad de hacer cualquier cosa, pero él lo ignoró por completo porque le había prometido a su novio que ese día se comportaría.

No mucho rato después, su pareja volvió y se cambió tan rápido como lo había hecho la primera vez, sonriéndole al otro con cariño.

Seguidamente y, tras despedirse de sus dos amigos, el héroe se llevó al Capitán Frío con él hasta la casa del hombre que lo había criado y llamó a la puerta tan solo para que pudieran terminar de mentalizarse.

–Hola, Barry –El policía lo saludó con una sonrisa, la cual desapareció al mirar a su acompañante–. Snart.

–Buenos días, Detective West.

El hombre los dejó pasar a los dos y cerró la puerta tras ellos, sin quitarle la mirada de encima al novio de su hijo, pues no se fiaba de él pero iba a hacer el esfuerzo por Barry.

En el salón se encontraban ya Iris y Wally, que estaban sentados en el sofá charlando un poco, y se giraron a ver a los recién llegados.

La periodista los miró con una sonrisa, un poco más relajada que su padre porque, a pesar de que Leonard era un criminal, sabía que quería a su mejor amigo ya que éste le había ido contando desde el principio todos los problemas que habían ido pasando y superando.

–Buenas –La chica se levantó del sofá–, si ya estamos todos vamos a ir preparando la mesa.

–Sí, solo falta que se acabe de hacerse la comida –La novia del policía salió de la cocina–. Soy Cecille Horton, fiscal del distrito de Central City.

Ella le tendió la mano y el ladrón la estrechó sin dudarlo, ya que nunca se había achantado ante ninguna figura legal.

–Un placer –Tras eso, Snart se giró hacia el más joven–. Tú debes de ser Wally.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y le estrechó también la mano con firmeza, girándose poco después para dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Entre todos, incluido el delincuente, pusieron la mesa y terminaron de preparar la comida para comer juntos entre charlas, intentando olvidarse de las pequeñas grandes diferencias que había entre ellos.

Sí, era cierto que la tarde podría haber sido menos incómoda y menos tensa, pero nadie había acabado congelado, herido, ni arrestado, y eso era más que suficiente para Barry.

Por su parte, Leonard pudo disfrutar de la compañía de su novio y de su alegría estando con su familia, además de poder verlo entreteniéndose ayudando a su hermano pequeño como el buen nerd que era, y eso, era motivo más que suficiente para él para comportarse durante un rato.

** FIN **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ^w^


End file.
